


Nightmares

by Moonwater_Sunfire_Yinyang_Fanfic



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwater_Sunfire_Yinyang_Fanfic/pseuds/Moonwater_Sunfire_Yinyang_Fanfic
Summary: Sophie has a nightmare and calls the first person on her mind.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> It’s pure, unrivaled, tooth rotting, fluff! Leave comments! I love constructive criticism!

Sophie shot up in her huge bed and promptly screamed. She stopped when she realized she was in her room. She felt her clothing cling to her sweaty and shaking body. She reached for her imparter and called the only person she knew would be able to calm her down. She let out a sigh of relief that he answered.  
‘’Hey Fost- Are you crying?’’  
“Can you come over?”  
‘’What’s going on?’’  
‘’Can you just come over? Please hurry.’’  
‘’Yeah, yeah, of course.’’  
He hung up and quickly gathered some things he may need and scribbled a note to his father, pinned the note to his door, and left. Sophie curled into a ball on her bed and clutched Ella to her chest and rocked back and forth, whimpering. Within minutes Sophie heard him come up the stairs and slowly open her door. He looked at the girl he loved sitting on her bed with tear tracks flowing freely down her face. He dropped his bag and came over to the bed and sat on the edge.  
‘’Hey, hey what’s going on?”  
‘’I h-had a-a-a a-another n-nightmare!’’  
She began to sob hysterically and rock even harder. Keefe came closer to her and pulled her into his lap. He sat with his back against the headboard of the bed and she sat straddling his hips with her head to the side and her hands curled in his shirt. Keefe moved his hand to her back and rubbed in soothing circles. She reached around her back and moved his hand underneath her shirt so that it was flush with her skin. She sat there and listened to his steady heartbeat and her crying soon came to just small sniffles.  
‘’Hi.’’  
‘’Hey.’’  
‘’Can you…erm…stay?’’  
‘’Of course, Foster.’’  
He grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them both and picked up Ella and sandwiched her between them.  
‘’I love you so much, Sophie.’’  
She whispered back ‘’I love you too.’’  
He stroked her soft silky hair and whispered soft, sweet words of love and soon her grip on his shirt became less vice-like and soon she had fallen asleep to the steady sounds of his breathing. 

o0o0o The next morning o0o0o

Edaline walked over to her daughter’s room with Grady to check on her as she had slept longer than usual. When they got there she slowly open the door to see Sophie snuggled in her bed with Keefe she saw them and tried to block the doorway by standing on her tiptoes and throwing her arms out. Grady eventually saw over her shoulder and looked like he was ready to mesmer Keefe to jump off a cliff. Sandor came up behind them and began to speak. They both jumped slightly and yelped.  
‘’I heard Sophie screaming and crying in her room but before I went in she had called Keefe and within minutes of when he arrived she had calmed down and was asleep.’’  
‘’You hear that, Grady? He comforted her so please don’t throw him off a cliff.’’  
Grady mumbled something about ‘’that boy’’ but couldn’t keep the smile off of his face at the sight of his daughter softly breathing. They went downstairs and waited for them to wake up. 

o0o0o Back in Sophie’s room o0o0o

Keefe woke up before Sophie and couldn’t keep the smile froths face. All her emotions were happy and calm. He kissed the top of her head and when she woke up he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
‘’Do you feel better now?’’  
‘’Much.’’  
He spotted her iPod, grabbed it, and found a playlist called ‘romantic pop’. She had translated it into the Enlightened language for them all. He started it and put it on high.  
‘’Do you want to dance?’’  
‘’I would love too.’’  
They spun around her room dancing the morning away, their worries all but forgotten.


End file.
